Traditional standing seam panel roofing systems are available as snapped-together panels or panels that require mechanical seaming. Snap-together panels can be quickly installed; however, this type of panel may provide less uplift resistance than mechanically seamed panel systems. Installation of mechanically seamed panel systems involves additional time and labor to seam adjacent panels to one another. Thus, there are very few options, if any, for standing seam roof panel systems that are both quickly installed and also provide increased uplift resistance.